Learning To Trust Again
by xoxoACH
Summary: Kurt and Blaine got back together at the end of 'I Do.' Blaine has finally won back Kurt's heart and trust. What happens when Kurt finds out Blaine made a new, cute, friend in aerobics class. One-shot. Romantic Klaine with friendship Kadam and Kurtana. Rated T for brief language.


**Summary: Kurt and Blaine got back together at the end of 'I Do.' Blaine has finally won back Kurt's heart and trust. What happens when Kurt finds out Blaine made a new, cute, friend in aerobics class. One-shot. Romantic Klaine with friendship Kadam and Kurtana.**

**This story formed in my head after watching the most recent glee episode. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters**

* * *

Kurt groaned as his alarm signaled it was time to get up. He had a busy day ahead of him. He had class all morning and following lunch he was working at the office until late. He was thankful that Isabelle had been nice enough to rearrange his work schedule so he could fit both NYADA and Vogue into his daily schedule. Most of his days were hectic and he had to cut back some of his work hours but it was nothing Kurt couldn't manage. Some days he even enjoyed being out of the somewhat drama filled apartment. Things had calmed down with Santana since Rachel stopped seeing Brody.

Kurt slowly made his way to the shower to start getting ready for the day. After he was clean and dressed he went into the kitchen to start breakfast since he knew Rachel had an early start as well. He was surprised to see Santana already up.

"Good morning Santana."

"Hey, Lady Hummel. You going to make me breakfast?"

"Is that the only reason you got up? So I would make you food?"

"You or Berry, whichever got here first. And in all honesty, I'm glad it's you. You will make me something besides meatless bacon which does not make any sense."

"Have you every tried vegan food?"

"No, I likes my meat."

"Bacon and eggs coming up."

"I want my eggs slightly over medium but not to much with salt and pepper and if you could make the bacon extra crispy that would be nice to."

Kurt gave her a bitch glare.

"You will get scrambled eggs and bacon the way I cook it or you can make it on your own."

"Scrambled eggs are okay too," Santana said.

Kurt was in the middle of cooking when Rachel came running down the stairs.

"Whoa Berry, where's the fire," Santana asked.

"I have to get to class."

"Do you want some grub first? Kurt will make you your non-food meals."

"Would love to but can't. I just got a text that Ms. July is back and if I am not at least fifteen minutes early she will not get off my back all lesson."

"You know, I could help take her down for you," Santana said.

"No, that would probably just make her hate me more which is something I do not need. Hi Kurt. Bye Kurt," Rachel said as she ran out the door.

"Hi, I guess."

"So are you and Dr. Who having lunch today?"

"No, I have a Skype date with Blaine today."

"Oh."

Kurt looked up at Santana as he started to plate the food.

"I could ask him about Brittany if you want."

"No, he'll just go on with how happy she is with Sam."

"Don't give up hope Santana. If Blaine and I found our way back to each other, so will you and Brittany."

"I don't think so."

"Well, If I am wrong and you two are not back together by the time she graduates then I will cook or buy all your meals for the next year."

"You got yourself a deal there Hummel," Santana said as the roommates started to eat.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted and it was only noon. His last dance class really sucked up his energy. He was hurrying out of the school when he heard someone calling his name.

"Kurt, wait up," Adam said as he caught up to Kurt.

"Adam, how have you been?"

"Good, good. I'm glad I caught you I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, can it wait. That sounded rude. I'm sorry. I have a lunch Skype date with Blaine and-"

"I know. This will just take a minute. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me this weekend."

"As friends?"

"Of course. And if you wanted to invite Rachel that's fine too. It's just that me and this guy, well, we really like each other and we wanted to go out as friends for little bit just to see if we clicked and I thought since you and Rachel also go to NYADA, if the four of us went to the movies or something it would be less awkward."

"You met someone at NYADA."

"Yeah, he is in one of my classes this semester but I've had a small crush on him since freshman year. I just never had the courage to tell him how I feel."

"Well, of course I'll go and I'll see if Rachel wants to come to."

"Great, so are you busy tomorrow? We could have lunch and catch up since we haven't talked in a few weeks since we both have pretty busy schedules."

"Tomorrow should be good fro lunch. I'm not planning on going into work so all I have is class. Meet at the loft?"

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Adam."

Kurt smiled as he made his way home. He was so happy that Adam had found someone new. After hooking up with Blaine at the wedding he had convinced himself it would still be best for them to stay just friends. However, the next day when the doctor had called wanting Burt to come in because they wanted to talk to him Kurt was amazed that Blaine arrived at the doctors office the same time Carole and he did. He watched as Blaine hurried to Burt's room to make sure he was okay. Kurt stood in the hallway in awe.

**A Few Months Earlier**

"He's been amazing with your dad. I don't know how many times he cancelled plans with Sam and other New Direction members so he could be at every appointment and check-up. He even stopped by the house every day he knew I had to work a double shift to cook for your dad and I just to make our lives a little easier. And, don't worry he always made healthy dishes that you would have approved of," Carole said as they watched Burt and Blaine interact.

"I can't believe it. I mean at Christmas he said he would look after him but I didn't know he would sacrifice so much for my family."

"Of course he did. He loves you Kurt."

"Carole do you think I should take Blaine back?"

"Sweetie, I can't answer that for you. Your relationship is your business not mine or your dad's."

"I'm so confused."

"I know why you two broke up. You dad told me. I hope that's okay. I was just so worried about you. But even though you two broke up that doesn't erase all the love you two have. You have to make the decision about you and Blaine. But you should know that you were not the one who punished Blaine the most."

"No, then who did?"

"Blaine."

"What?"

"Kurt, this does not excuse him for what he did but after you broke up he shut down for a while. I know you were hurting but so was Blaine. He thought he lost the best thing in his life forever."

"Who said that?"

"Blaine."

Kurt couldn't believe it. He knew Blaine was upset about the break up but he didn't realize that he beat himself up so bad. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when Blaine opened the door.

"The doctor is ready to talk to the family. I'm going to go."

"Blaine you are family," Carole said.

"Not according to hospital policy since Kurt is here. It's okay I don't want to cause any trouble. The main thing is to make sure Burt is getting better."

Blaine turned to leave when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Could you wait? Maybe afterwards we could go to the Lima Bean."

"Sure," Blaine said with a smile, "I wonder if they will remember us."

"Well I have been in New York and you-"

"Haven't been there since our break up. I'll be in the waiting room."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked down the hallway.

"Kurt, you coming," Carole asked from the hallway.

"Yeah, of course I am. Let's hope for good news."

* * *

Kurt, Carole and Burt walked into the waiting room and saw Blaine sitting in one of the chairs.

"Well, what did he say," Blaine asked right away.

"I am not cancer-free but according to the tests the tumors are getting smaller," Burt said.

"That's great."

"I'm not out of the woods yet but I am improving. If things keep progressing as they are I will be able to go back to work soon."

"I'm going to take Burt home. I finally got a hold of Finn and he is going to come over later. We'll see you two later tonight. Blaine, are you coming over later for dinner? It is going to be the last family dinner before Kurt goes back to New York."

"If Kurt wants me there."

"I do," Kurt said.

"Then I'll be there."

The boys said goodbye to Burt and Carole and headed to the Lima Bean. Blaine drove in silence but looked over at Kurt. It appeared he was thinking hard about something. Once they arrived at the Lima Bean they ordered their regular orders and sat at what they called 'their table.'

"So, you wanted to talk."

"Blaine, when you told me that you cheated on me I was devastated. I thought nothing like that could ever happen to us. I thought we were mature enough to be in a long-distance relationship."

"I know I messed up-"

"No Blaine, let me finish. Looking back, I think or break up was a good thing. It let both of us have space and figure out what we want. I know you say that you regretted cheating the second it happened but I still needed time to think. I thought it would be so easy to get over a cheater. I always thought the other members of glee were just stupid for not giving up on a relationship with a cheater but now I know how hard it is to give up someone you love, no matter the circumstances of the break up. This is so hard and confusing. I don't know what the future holds but what I do know is that I want you in it."

Blaine was in complete awe. He had convinced himself he was never getting Kurt back.

"Kurt, are you saying what I think you are?"

"I want to give us another shot. I am having problems getting over you because I can't. Being with you at the wedding just brought back so many emotions it was just to much to handle."

"So, what's changed since yesterday?"

"Well, at the hospital I saw how much you care about my family and how much they care about you. You are a part of my family."

"But I could be a part of your family without you wanting me in your life romantically."

Kurt sighed.

"I had a dream last night. It was my wedding. I didn't see the groom throughout the entire thing. At the end of the ceremony my name was pronounced as Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"You got married to me?"

"Yep. Even when we are broken up I dream about marrying you. That says something to me. I want us to be back together. I love you Blaine. There are so many things that change about my view of the future. Sometimes I am on Broadway and sometimes I am showing a collection during New York Fashion Week. Sometimes I am accepting a Tony award and sometimes I am accepting a Golden Globe for acting. The constant I have is that you are by my side. I can't see myself living a life where you are just my best friend."

"Kurt, the break up was all my fault."

"It was my fault too."

"No, no it wasn't. I take full responsibility for my actions. I am the one who can't see a future without you. You could have any guy you want and the fact that you are allowing me to be the luckiest guy in the world in letting me be your boyfriend again blows my mind. I promise I will never do something as stupid as cheating ever again. I swear that I will cherish you and what we have. I will let you know where I am at all times. I will call you and tell you who I am with and if something doesn't add up to you I will send you proof-"

"No, Blaine. You do not have to do that. I am putting my trust in you. Don't make me regret it."

"Never. I will not let you down this time."

"Good. Now, how about we get out of here," Kurt said in a tone that Blaine knew all to well.

"Your dad is home."

"Yes, but your parents are not."

Blaine smiled as Kurt and him left the Lima Bean hand-in-hand.

"You make me so happy Kurt," Blaine said before Kurt placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Ditto. But Blaine I am warning you, if you even think about cheating in me I will castrate you," Kurt said in a serious tone.

"Never. Never again. But, wait what about Adam."

"Adam is nice and an amazing friend. But he's just not you. I'll talk to him when I get back. It's not fair for me to lead him on."

"So, who do you think we should tell first?"

"Dad, Carole and Finn tonight. Finn will tell Rachel who will tell Santana who will fill in everyone else."

"Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend."

Kurt looked at him confused.

"I know."

"I just love saying that."

**Back to Present Time**

Kurt was pulled out of his daydream when his boyfriend showed up in person. Well his face showed up on his computer screen.

"Hi Boyfriend," Blaine said.

"How long are you going to keep saying that?"

"Until it gets old, so never. How has your day been?"

"Fine. Wish I didn't have to go into work. I am so tired."

"Then call Isabelle. I'm sure she will let you have the day off. I don't want you working yourself so hard that you get sick."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I promise. You do not have to worry."

"I always worry about you."

"Tell me about your day."

"It's okay. Still trying to get Sue back as the Cheerios coach."

"I can't believe the day has come that people want Sue at McKinley. Sounds crazy."

"Yeah, it kind of is. I was telling Brandon about it-"

"Brandon? Whose Brandon?"

"Oh, a friend I made at aerobics class."

"I thought you stopped going there after Sue refused to go back to McKinley."

"I did but I started taking classes regularly. I really like it. It helps me relax and manage my stress level. You know regionals will be her soon enough and my NYADA audition and I am beyond nervous-"

Kurt looked like he was listening to Blaine but his mind was stuck on this Brandon guy. Who was he? Was he gay? Was he cute? Kurt noticed Blaine was staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I missed what you just said."

"I was just wondering if you would be able to come watch us perform at regionals."

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it. I love watching you perform."

"Not as much as I love watching you. I can't wait to be in New York."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt noticed someone else come into view.

"Blaine man, I've been looking everywhere for you. I knew I should have checked the library first. Lunch is almost over," Sam said, "Oh hi Kurt."

"Hey Sam."

"You have no worries I have been looking out for Blaine."

"Thank you?"

Sam smiled.

"I have to go. I'll miss you. Can I call you tonight," Blaine asked.

"I'll call you since I'm not sure when I'll be home."

"Great. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh and Blaine."

"Yes."

"That Cheerio uniform is so sexy on you. I don't think I've told you that yet."

"To much information," Kurt heard Sam yell before being scolded by the librarian.

"I'll make sure to pack it when I come visit you next."

"You do that."

The boys said goodbye and logged off. Kurt got a quick bite before heading to work. The rest of the day Kurt was consumed with questions about the boy from aerobics class. He hoped his phone call with Blaine later that night would calm him down. It didn't.

"Brandon and I went and got coffee after class. It was fun to hang out with him. It's nice having a friend outside the world of glee clubs."

"Ah-huh," Kurt said trying to stay interested in the conversation.

"Brandon also-"

"Have you made any other friends from these classes?"

"Well, yeah. The two girls I am friends with are Hilary and Amanda."

"Why don't they join you for coffee?"

"I'm not sure. I invite them but they politely decline. I'm sure they have busy lives too."

"Oh. So what are your weekend plans?"

"Glee club rehearsal and school work. So exciting I know. What about you?"

"Adam invited me and Rachel to go to the movies with him."

"He invited you to the movies."

"Yes and don't worry it is as friends. He invited me because he wanted to make things less awkward between him and this guy he likes."

"What movie?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Just curious."

"You okay."

"Yeah, just miss you a lot. I keep thinking about all our movie dates."

"Hey, in a few months you are going to be here with me," Kurt said with a smile.

The boys talked until both were falling asleep on the phone. The sleepily said goodbye and headed to bed. The next morning Kurt didn't feel any better about Brandon.

* * *

Kurt had just gotten back to the loft from class when Adam texted him that he would be there soon. He tried to relax until there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Adam, come on in."

"Thanks Kurt. Has you day been good?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell when something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. So what about lunch."

"How about that small diner I introduced you too."

"Sounds good."

Kurt didn't want to make this afternoon all about him so as soon as they made it into the diner and ordered Kurt questioned Adam.

"So what is this guys name?"

"Daniel."

"Well I need more details than that."

"Okay. He is in my class. We had a singing class together my first semester here and I was instantly drawn to him. I was always attracted to him. It just never seemed right to try to push things further."

"What makes things different now?"

"Well, when you told me about getting back with Blaine because you two were meant to be I realized that I was drawn to you for the same reasons I was initially drawn to him. I convinced myself to tell him how I feel and as luck would have it he likes me back. We have been to the movies before but not as boyfriends and always in a larger group. I am really nervous. I just want everything to go right."

Adam started describing Daniel when their food arrived. Kurt hadn't caught the waiters name before but noticed his name tag said Brandon. That just brought all of Kurt's earlier thoughts back.

"Kurt? Kurt? Anybody home?"

"Sorry," Kurt said snapping back to reality.

"No need to apologize. I was just wondering why you were staring at your food."

"I got lost in thought."

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

Kurt knew he was busted.

"It's Blaine. Well, no, it's this guy in his aerobics class."

"What about him?"

"He has been spending a lot of time with Blaine."

"Are you scared Blaine will cheat again?"

"No, I'm not. I just wish I knew who this guy was. What his intentions for being Blaine's friend really are?"

"Fly home and find out."

"I can't just fly out."

"Take my frequent flier miles."

"No, I can't do that. I am already surprising Blaine by flying out to Ohio early next weekend. I have no class or work for the whole weekend."

"That's so sweet. Okay, so here is what you do. When you get there you find this aerobics class and see what's going on. Check this guy out. See what vibe he gives off."

"What do I do before then?"

"Trust Blaine?"

"I do. But Blaine can be overly trustworthy. What is he is being taken advantage of?"

"Do you know anyone who could be your spy?"

"Adam, that's a good idea. I have a few people in mind."

* * *

The next week seemed to drag on for Kurt. He had talked Sam into being his spy for him. Sam said he'd do it because the class could help his stripper moves. Kurt didn't want an explanation of what he meant by that. Thursday night, while Kurt was finishing packing Sam called him.

"Hey Sam, what did you find out?"

"Well, hello to you Kurt. My day was fine thanks for asking."

"Sorry."

"It's no problem. And you know what else is not a problem, that Brandon guy. First, my excuse for being there worked perfectly. Blaine never suspected a thing. Second, this Brandon guy is not a threat to you and your relationship."

"I need more details then that."

"He is tallish with hair and stuff. He usually wears a orange t-shirt."

"Thanks Sam, that is so descriptive."

"What? I 'm not used to describing guys. In my opinion he is noting special. He would not inspire me to make macaroni art modeled after him like I did with you."

"Wait? Macaroni art? What does that have to do with me."

"Umm, not important right now. What I picked up from my week there was that this guy could be into Blaine but I'm not sure. He stares at him a lot. Blaine stares back sometime but not with the same kind of look. And after class if Brandon makes the slightest comment about being single Blaine always says something about how lucky he is to be taken by, and I quote 'The most amazingly gorgeous, kind-hearted and over all perfect guy in the world.'"

"He really said that."

"Yeah. I really think these two are just friends. And in all honesty I don't even know if this guy is gay."

"Thanks Sam. I owe you."

"Yes you do. And I know what I want you to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Come to a New Directions rehearsal and help us get ready for regionals."

"Deal. So Sam how was your day?"

* * *

Sam's phone call helped Kurt see that he was completely overreacting. So Blaine made a new friend. Kurt made lots of new friends in New York. If this relationship was going to work then he had to trust Blaine. He had already forgiven him for his mistakes. Now he had to trust him again. During the flight to Ohio Kurt thought about how he was going to surprise Blaine. He decided that he would surprise him before his class. The plane landed and when Kurt finally found his luggage he saw Burt and Carole at the airport entrance.

"Dad! Carole," Kurt shouted before running to into a hug."

"Son, I missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too. You didn't tell Blaine I was coming did you?"

"Our lips were sealed. He is going to be over the moon," Carole said as they walked out of the airport.

Kurt had some time before McKinley got out for the weekend so he hung out in his old room. He got caught up in looking at old pictures of himself. Some were just him other were with Blaine or his other friends. Kurt laughed as he read through his old journal he had when he was at Dalton and had a huge crush on Blaine. He was so caught up in his memories that he didn't hear Carole knock.

"Is it time," he asked.

"Yea. McKinley just got out and Blaine should be at the aerobics studio in about a half-hour."

Kurt didn't wait to see if she had anything else to say. He was out the door in seconds and in his Navigator driving towards the right address. He got there pretty early so he waited in his car. About ten minutes passed and then he saw Blaine's car pull up. He got out as Blaine was picking up his workout bag in the passenger seat.

"Are you going to say hello?"

Blaine just about hit his head on the car frame when he heard that voice behind him. Blaine immediately turned around and pulled Kurt into a kiss and a hug.

"So, I take it you missed me," Kurt said, slightly out of breath.

"You have no idea. Please tell me you are here for the whole weekend."

"Of course I am. Are you going to be busy?"

"Nope. No plans at all."

"Liar you have last minute glee rehearsals."

"They are not that important."

"Blaine, yes they are. This is for regionals."

"It's not as important as you."

Kurt could have melted right there. Kurt took a few seconds to look over his boyfriend.

"You don't have as much gel in your hair."

"Yeah, I usually wash it out at home and don't put to much in before I come here. Besides, you always said you liked my curls."

"I do. They are adorable."

"So do you want to meet some people?"

"Of course. Introduce me to all your friends. And I mean all of them."

The boys walked in and Blaine introduced him to Hilary and Amanda.

"Where's Brandon," Blaine asked.

"Running late. He should be here soon," Amanda said.

Kurt talked to the girls until Amanda called over to someone.

"Brandon! Over here!"

Brandon walked over to the group.

"Hello everyone—oh, do we have someone new joining us today."

"Brandon this is Kurt my boyfriend. Kurt this is my friend Brandon."

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Brandon said but Kurt thought he saw his eyes become darker.

"Likewise."

"So Kurt, will you be staying with us," Brandon asked in a overly polite tone.

Before Kurt could answer Sue entered.

"Porcelain, good, I need an assistant for today."

"Ms. Sylvester. I don't the appropriate work out clothes with me."

"Borrow some from McCurls."

Kurt sighed and Blaine chuckled as he handed Kurt an extra pair of shorts and shirt from his bag. The cloths hugged Kurt in all the right places and Blaine just stared at his boyfriend as he came back out to the exercise room.

"Great, okay ladies this is Porcelain and he is going to be my assistant. Hey, McCurls are you going to drool all hour over my assistant or are you actually going to pay attention," Sue yelled and Blaine blushed.

Kurt decided him being Sue's assistant was the most perfect thing to happen. He watched Brandon and Blaine all hour. Well, Brandon watched Blaine all hour and Blaine watched Kurt. Kurt would do extra flexible moves just for Blaine's enjoyment. As soon as class was over Blaine had his hands on Kurt's waist.

"Tease," He whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Me? Never."

"My mom will be home today and so will you dad. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know I guess you are just going to be stuck being super turned-on by you boyfriend."

"Or?"

"Or I suppose I could talk Carole into taking my dad out to the garage for a bit. He might not have the energy to work the long hours he is used to just yet but he does like to go and watch his mechanics work on the cars and help out the little he can."

"Yes, you should do that. I'm going to get in my car."

"I'll be out in one moment."

Kurt watched as Blaine hurried out of the studio. Kurt looked and saw Brandon staring at him. He walked over to the boy.

"Did you enjoy the view during your workout," Kurt asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw you staring at Blaine all hour. Get this message in your head. He is taken. More specifically, he is taken by me. You will never have him. You don't stand a chance against me. Blaine and I are soul mates."

"You never know. Blaine might cheat on you again."

"How do you-"

"Sam, your little spy said it before class one day before Blaine got here. I found it funny that the day after Blaine told you about our little coffee dates suddenly another friend of his is here in class and the day he doesn't show up is the day you do."

"You don't go on coffee dates with Blaine. You go out for coffee as friends."

"No, then what would you call the eye sex that goes on."

"It's one-sided."

"Wow, you do have trust issues when it comes to Blaine."

"No I don't. I completely trust him."

"Really, then why are you here."

"To warn you to stay the hell away from my boyfriend. You obviously want more than friendship so I am asking you nicely to stay the fuck away from Blaine. And if you don't I have ways of making you life a living hell."

"Excuse me? Did you threaten me?"

"Course not. I am just telling you what will happen if you keep flirting with my man. And by the way, Blaine would never be into you when he has me. It is obvious I am much more flexible than you and yes that comes in very handy when I'm in bed with Blaine. At least, I've never heard him complain about it."

Kurt gave Brandon one last bitch glare before walking out.

"Nice verbal attack Porcelain," Sue said as he walked by her.

"Learned from the best Coach."

"Not a coach anymore."

"You are to me."

* * *

Blaine moaned as he collapsed on the bed next to Kurt. A thin sheet being the only covering on their lower halves.

"That was amazing," Blaine said as Kurt curled up to his boyfriend.

"No kidding. It has been way to long. I need to make it home more."

"Or I have to get to New York more."

Kurt laughed.

"Can we just cuddle," Kurt asked.

"Of course."

The boys held each other for whet felt like hours. A phone going off surprised both of them.

"It's probably Carole warning me they are heading back," Kurt said before checking his phone, "No text or call. It must be yours."

Blaine reached for his phone and saw he had a text.

"I have a text from Brandon."

"What does it say?"

"Just to call him when I get a chance. I hope it's not an emergency."

"If it was he would have said to call right away."

"I know but he knows you are here. He might not want to pull me away from you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's naked chest, placing a kiss on one of the hickies he just gave his boyfriend.

"You should call him back."

"Now?"

"Yeah. We have to get showered and dressed before dad gets back. I'll take the first shower and you call Brandon back."

"No shower together? Do you know how long it has been since we have had shower sex?"

"Believe me I do but if we shower together we will not be out before the parents get here?"

"That is true and the last thing I want is Burt to hate me."

Kurt laughed.

"Trust me my dad wouldn't hate you. It would just be a very awkward encounter."

"Okay, but kiss first."

Kurt gave Blaine a long kiss before getting out of bed and headed into the shower. Blaine shamelessly checked out Kurt's ass as he walked into the bathroom. Blaine searched his contacts for Brandon's name and hit call.

* * *

Once Kurt was done in the shower and with his post-shower ritual he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room.

"Showers open," he said as he looked Blaine in the eyes. He noticed a sad look in them.

"Honey, everything okay? Was Brandon okay?"

"He isn't coming to aerobics anymore."

"Oh, did he say why?"

"Just that his schedule is getting busy and he doesn't have time anymore."

"Well, if he thinks he has to much on his plate the maybe it is a good thing he is cutting back on extracurricular activities."

"I know. But why would he tell me that aerobics was the only thing he does from himself and then quit?"

Kurt was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He is an intern for a company nearby. His bosses have him working almost all day everyday. The time get gets off in the late afternoon is the only real time he has to himself. That's why he goes to aerobics. Not only is it a workout but it helps him deal with the stress of his job."

"Oh. I didn't know that," Kurt said.

"I'm just bummed my workout buddy will not be there. It was nice having someone to talk to."

Kurt smiled and sat next to Blaine.

"You can talk to me about anything Blaine."

Blaine kissed Kurt's bare shoulder.

"I know Love. It was just nice having him as a friend. Well, I am going to jump in the shower because seeing you in just a towel is turning me on so much right now." After Blaine gathered up his clothes he headed to the shower.

Kurt just sat there feeling guilty. He didn't mean to make Brandon stop doing something he liked to do. He just wanted him to stop flirting with Blaine. He didn't trust Brandon. At least, that is what he told himself. There was a small voice in Kurt's head that kept telling him he scared Brandon off because he didn't trust Blaine.

"That's ridiculous." Kurt said as he started to get redressed.

'Of course I trust Blaine. When he has called me later then normal I don't think he was out with some other guy. He always tells me was out with the guys from Glee or with his family. I always believe because I trust him. So what would make me not trust him now,' Kurt thought. The voice had an answer for that question.

'Because you are not threatened by the glee guys or the Anderson's'. But this Brandon is a stranger to you and it was a stranger that Blaine cheated on you with.'

Kurt just ignored the voice as he put the finishing touches on his hair. It didn't matter why he did it. What was done was done and Brandon was not an issue anymore. Kurt's phone rang and Carole said Burt would be home soon. He thanked her for the warning. Kurt had just hung up when Blaine entered the room.

"Carole just called. They are on their way home for some food."

"Good thing we cleaned up when we did," Blaine joked.

* * *

Kurt waited nervously for his plane on Sunday. No matter what he told himself he felt guilty for ruining Blaine's friendship with someone. Kurt was about to talk to his boyfriend sitting beside him in the airport chairs when he saw him texting.

"Tina, Sam or Marley?"

"Brandon."

"What," Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, he wanted to know if we could hangout later tonight. He has a free night and wanted to know if I wanted to go to the movies with him and some other friends."

"I thought you two were not friends anymore."

"Because he can't go to aerobics anymore? No, we did other things together."

"Like what," Kurt said in a jealous tone but Blaine didn't catch it.

"Coffee when he could, movies with a group of friends just things like that. Normal friend stuff."

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine had been hanging out with this guy more then he had told Kurt. Suddenly all the hurt feelings he had felt months ago came back and before he could stop himself he spoke.

"I don't want you to be friends with him anymore."

Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like the way he looks at you. He wants you Blaine how can you not see that?"

"Because I only want you."

"You only wanted me before and you still cheated. Why do you think I came back? It was to make sure he wasn't around you anymore."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"You still don't trust me. I haven't earned your trust back."

"I trust you Blaine it's him I don't trust."

"No, I get it. I wouldn't trust me either after what I did. It takes more than a few heart-to-heart talks to get back to normal."

"Blaine, wait, this is all coming out wrong."

Kurt thought Blaine was going to fight him on this. What ended up happening was so much worse.

"Okay," Blaine said.

"Okay?"

"I won't be friends with him if it makes you upset."

Kurt saw a brief look of sadness pass through Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine-"

"You are the most important thing to me. I don't need to be friends with Brandon if I have you. I have the New Directions as my friends."

**Flight 2622 to New York City is now boarding**.

Once the announcement for Kurt's flight ended Blaine stood up followed by Kurt.

"I can get a different flight. We need to talk this out."

"Nothing to talk about. Call me as soon as you get back to your apartment so I don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said before Blaine pulled him into a kiss.

Kurt deepened the kiss and wrapped his hands in Blaine's curls. Once the boys needed air they pulled back.

"I'll see you soon," Blaine said, "Even if it is only Skype."

"Can't wait. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Blaine smiled.

"Good."

Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss and long hug before Kurt headed toward where the entrance to his plane was. He watched Kurt show the attendant his ticket and give Blaine one last look and wave goodbye. Blaine waved back. Blaine waited until he could no longer see Kurt before he left.

* * *

Once Kurt was back in New York he called Blaine during the taxi ride home. He assured him he was fine and had all his luggage. Kurt could tell something was off in Blaine's voice but couldn't put his finger on it. Kurt wanted to talk about what happened at the airport but wanted to leave things on a good note for now so he said I love you and waited until he heard Blaine hang up to put his phone away. He paid the cab driver once they got to his building and carried everything up to the loft. Thankfully when he started to open the apartment door someone from the other side opened it for him.

"Thanks Santana."

"Oh it's you. I thought it was the pizza delivery man."

"Home sweet home," Kurt mumbled as he took his things to his room.

"I'm kidding. Besides if the pizza man tried to break into my place I would break his leg," Santana said, "So how was good ol' Ohio?"

"Same as always."

"And how was Blainers?"

"As amazing as always."

"I'm going to be honest, I never thought the day would come that you got more action than me. Doesn't seem right."

Kurt glared at her.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I just wanted to hear about your weekend. How's your dad?"

"Getting better."

"That's great and you obviously got laid so what's got your panties in a twist."

Kurt sighed.

"I may have ruined one of Blaine's friendships."

"With aerobics hottie?"

"Brittany told you?"

"Yep, Sam told her and she told me and everyone else about him being a spy. Well, except Blaine. You deserve more credit than I gave you Hummel. You may be a bigger bitch than me."

"Look Santana can you just shut it. I feel bad enough as it is. And don't tell me you have never done anything like this before."

"With Britt? No way. Sure I've told strangers at bars and school that if they want to stare at my girl then they should just take a picture because the real thing is for my eyes only but I never made another Cheerio she was friends with or anyone she was close to stop being friends with her. I trust her and know that two people can just be friends. And even if I thought one of them liked her, boy or girl, as long as she had no interest in them then what's wrong with them being friends. How was that for a pep talk?"

"Horrible."

"Good. Now, I am going to actually order a pizza now."

"Do you know where Rachel is?"

"Out at that place all you NYADA people hang out at."

"Well than I'll ask you. Do you I was wrong for doing what I did?"

"You were protecting what was yours."

"Blaine isn't an object."

"Look, I don't know the intimate details of your relationship, thank god, but I do think it was a bit hypocritical."

Kurt followed Santana as she walked back to the living area.

"What did you say?"

"You asked for my opinion and I gave it. I don't sugar-coat anything Hummel."

"Why am I hypocrite?"

"Well, how do you think Blaine felt when you said you were still friends with Adam?"

"I never cheated on Blaine with Adam. If anything I cheated on Adam with Blaine."

"Not the point. The point is that Blaine has to hear you talk for months about Adam and then after you two get back together he stills hears you talk about a guy you were attracted to and kinda sorta dated for a little bit. Did Blaine ever say he didn't want you to be friends with Adam? No. And Blaine says what, one sentence about some male friend he made and you go all secret agent man on his friendship? I'm just saying it sounds kind of unfair to me."

"Did Blaine say something to you about Adam?"

"I'm going to order that pizza now."

"He did. What did he say?"

"I don't remember."

"Yes you do. Tell me."

"Not my place to tell."

"Since when do you care about that? You told Rachel you and Finn slept together and you practical outed Quinn for cheating on Sam with Finn when you gave them mono."

"Fine. But if the hobbit asks you heard it from Berry not me."

Kurt nodded.

"I guess a few weeks after you two got back together you two made up a phone date schedule. Well, I think he said he had glee and then cheerio practice and it ran long and then his mom needed his help for something but anyways the point was that he missed a phone date with you."

"I remember that. I figured he was busy that day so I put my phone on silent and went to bed. I wasn't mad."

"Well, Blaine called you later that day but you didn't pick up so he thought you were mad. So he called me right in the middle of my beauty sleep and asked if I knew whether or not you were with Adam. I said I thought you were in the apartment asleep but I wasn't positive and I was not getting up to look."

"And?"

"And he told me that if I thought you finally realized that you were happier with Adam then I should tell you to dump Blaine for Dr. Who. Don't you get it Kurt? Blaine thinks that one day you will see Adam as a better boyfriend than him and is worried that every time he messes up that will be the trigger. Every time you are late to a Skype or phone date because you were hanging out with Adam, he thinks it is because you would rather be with Adam or something like that. He is terrified of making the littlest mistake because he doesn't want to lose you again. I started zoning him out after so long. It was quite a depressing phone call."

"So, the reason he instantly agreed to stop being friends with Brandon was because he thought if he didn't I would break up with him."

"Sounds like it. Do you want any pizza? And even if you don't would you still be willing to pay?"

Kurt just collapsed on the couch. That was the tone he would hear in Blaine's voice and not know what it was. It was worry. It was worry that if he was not the picture perfect boyfriend that Kurt was just going to move on. He was to scared to disagree with Kurt because he didn't want to lose him. Kurt made his boyfriend like he is not good enough for him.

"How do I fix this," Kurt asked out loud.

"You need to forgive him," Santana said sitting next to him.

"I have."

"There is some small part of you that hasn't. I don't know what you have to do or what Blaine has to do but you need to figure out how to fully forgive him. Then that little voice that makes you doubt your relationship will go away."

"I don't know how?"

"Why were you mad at Blaine before?"

"Because he was with someone else. He didn't try to talk to me. He could have talked to anyone about his issues. He was with some random guy. He hurt me so much. It made our relationship seem cheap. He broke my heart."

"Why are you still mad at him? Of all those things you listed which one still hurts?"

Kurt thought for a moment before he figured it out.

"He was with some random guy he met online. I don't feel like our relationship is cheap anymore. He has put my heart back together. I realize I made some of our communication issues a little harder to deal with and I know he tried to talk to me about it. The reason I still feel hurt is because he cheated on me with some random stranger."

"There you go. That is where the distrust is coming from."

"That was amazing Santana. You should be a therapist or something."

"Oh, well then this session cost twenty dollars and forty-five cense."

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"That's the cost of my pizza order."

Kurt laughed and decided to hand over the money for the pizza. Kurt spent the rest of the night truing to figure out how to fully forgive Blaine.

* * *

The first day that Kurt had enough free time to have a proper conversation with Blaine he texted his boyfriend to see if they could Skype.

'Can't wait to see your face ;)' was the reply.

That night Kurt accepted Blaine's Skype call immediately.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Boyfriend."

"So you're saying it now."

"You were right it does have a nice ring to it."

"So you wanted to talk about something?"

"I want you to be friends with Brandon. I want you to convince him to go back to aerobics class with you. I know you haven't been going the last two days."

"You didn't seem to like the fact that I went to those classes."

Kurt smiled and he saw Blaine light up.

"You're happy with us, right," Blaine said.

"Blaine, we have to talk."

Kurt instantly saw a hurt look on Blaine's face and it looked like he was holding back tears.

"I knew this day would come. I just thought I might get you for a little longer. If Adam makes you half as happy as you make me then you should be with him-"

"No,no, Blaine I am not breaking up with you."

"You're not. Really," Blaine said with a smile.

"Of course not. I love you."

"I love you too."

"What I wanted to talk about was my behavior. I messed up."

"No, I did, I cheated. It was not your fault at all."

"I'm not talking about late last year. I meant this weekend. Blaine, you're allowed to have friends and live your life and have a voice in this relationship. I never should have made Brandon feel uncomfortable being your friend. That was me crossing the line. There is a difference between me being protective and just crazy. I don't want to be that psycho boyfriend that needs to know where you are and who you are with every second of the day. What I wanted to say is that I don't want you to be scared to make new friends and disagree with me at times. Sometimes hearing your point of view helps me see things better. I am so sorry if I made you feel unequal in our relationship."

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy."

"I am just knowing your mine and I'm yours. But, I guess I still have some trust issues."

"Right, how do I fix them?"

"By being friends with Brandon."

"You want me to be friends with someone you don't like."

"I have forgiven you for almost everything. The one thing I am not over is that you cheated on me with some random guy. I fell like if it was with Sebastian that it would have been easier for me to get over because I would know who you were with. But I didn't and so I ended up seeing every male as a possible threat so when you were suddenly friends with this new guy that I didn't know I did get scared. But I want to live the rest of my life with you as my boyfriend and one day husband so for that to happen I need to fully trust you. And the only way I am going to be able to do that is by seeing you interact and befriend people I don't know. I can't control your life. If I did that would make me the worst boyfriend ever. Besides once you get into NYADA you are going to be Mr. Popular. I can already tell and you will make all kinds of new friends. And I can't blame anyone for finding you attractive. That is, as long as they keep their hands to themselves."

And suddenly Kurt felt better. He finally said everything he had been holding in. He saw Blaine smile more and more.

"Oh and Adam is so not a threat to you."

"Sanatna."

"She told me to blame Rachel but yes."

"Well, I don't care who I am at NYADA as long as I get to watch you perform and tell everyone in the audience that I get to tap that all the time."

"BLAINE!"

Kurt blushed but laughed at the same time. And just like that their conversations were back to normal. They talked and joked about everything. Blaine felt free to talk about everything with Kurt and Kurt wanted to hear all about Blaine's worries from college to regionals to living with Rachel and Santana. Kurt knew that they would make it through the next few months and once Blaine was in New York he knew they could make it through anything.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship would never be like it was before. It would only become stronger because Kurt was able to learn to trust again.

* * *

**Well, this turned into a monster of a one-shot. Well, I just thought of this idea and wanted to write it out before I lost it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought or if you would be interested in more one-shot additions to this. I could make additional stories if you guys would want to read them.**

**And again—please review!**

**You can also send me a message or just check out my tumblr if you want. The url is xoxoach dot tumblr dot com**


End file.
